


Disarmed

by CocoJumbohno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Denial, Other, Restraints, sub!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoJumbohno/pseuds/CocoJumbohno
Summary: Sometimes you have to pull Levi apart so he can put himself back together again.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Disarmed

You always ended up having to tie Levi down like this. It was all too easy for him to give into the impulse to take over, to be in control, but you knew what he needed - more than he did most of the time. You could tell when his usual cold demeanor had that extra chill to it. When his jaw seemed to never relax and his eyes seemed to never stop darting to any and every intrusion into the small moments of peace he was desperately trying to find in every moment of silence afforded to him in his stress filled life. So you gave him what he needed, and right now he needed to be stripped down with his hands tied to the back of the old wooden chair you kept in the corner of your room for occasions just like this.

You always had to warm him up, and loved doing it. Kissing along his neck til his breath was unsteady, running your hands slowly up and down his body, everywhere but his cock. He’d sit there, silent, impassive, as though he weren’t leaking precome all over himself, and still you’d touch him everywhere but where he wanted most. You loved the push and pull between the two of you, all a necessary part of unraveling him before you. Tickling touches on his hips leading to sharp nails digging into his tensed thighs, soft pecks across his chest before sucking with a bruising force on his sensitive nipples: through it all he huffed and tutted, face still able to insist his body wasn’t reacting in the way it so clearly was.

Eventually, the reward for your patience comes, that first chink in his armor revealed in the form of a gasp as you finally grip his cock, collecting the precum gathered at the slit with your thumb and smearing it down his length as you pump him. Another gasp comes in quick succession when you release it again, standing and walking behind him to rifle through the top drawer of your bedside table. You pull out a bottle of oil and turn to him, waiting. You see his breath quickening and know he wants to turn and look, see why you’re taking so long to come back and fucking _touch him_ , but he’s still hesitant to give you that much. Instead he finally speaks, having gathered the strength to keep his voice from sounding as needy as he had been steadily growing.

“You just gonna fuck around all day?”

A smile finds its way to your lips, enjoying Levi’s attempts to cling to his broken shield as you finally return to your seat in front of him. “Just enjoying the view. You’re sweating, you know?”

“Tch,” he looks away, then back at you realizing even that was giving him away, “It’s hot as hell in here.”

A deflection, and a poor one at that. “Whatever you say, Captain.”

He knows he’s already on the path to giving in, knows you know it as well, especially when just the sound of you opening the small bottle in your hands has his cock jumping. He tries his best to control the shuddering that wants to work its way through him when the cool liquid drips down onto his chest, tries not to release a huff of warm air as you drizzle it down his body and onto his cock. You close the bottle, setting it down on the floor next to you before bringing your hands back to rub the oil into his chest. As you rub and knead at the lithe muscle along his torso his breaths get quicker and quicker, and once you quite suddenly slide your hands down to grip his length his head falls back and he lets out a long sigh, spreading his legs wide. 

“That good?”

He brings his head back up to look down at your hands as they smooth the oil along his cock, twisting and turning and squeezing him in ways that leave his thighs tensing. “It’s fine.”

“Just fine?” You quicken your pace, milking his cock with two hands in tandem, and he raises his legs so his feet are on his tiptoes, as if that would stop the clear tightening in his balls. He breathes hard and fast, beginning to let loose low groans as his hips rock up and into your hands - he was close, _too close_. So you slide your hands up and off of his cock, leaning back as he raises his hips high in protest, chair creaking as he pulls against his restraints.

He squirms, uncomfortable from having been so very close, and this is where his armor begins to fall in jagged pieces as he drops back into his seat. He looks up at you from behind the curtain of hair stuck to his face by sweat, so you reach forward and brush it back, wanting to see him fully, but finding that he’s not quite bare for you yet. He leans into your hand, as if even your touch on his face would soothe the ache in his cock. His lids are heavy, his breathing is strained, and you see that coldness in his eyes begin to fade as he comes down from the high he was pushed so quickly to only to be ripped away. When Levi’s switch is flipped it’s a sight to behold, but you still end up needing to chip away at him to get to his soft center.

“That was close.” 

“But you didn’t come, did you?” you brush your thumb against his cheek and see a flash of pride in his eyes, only to see it dampened down quickly, showing you that he needs more.

You slide your hand from his face, down his chest, and grip his cock again. He moans and thrusts up into your hand, but doesn’t get the relief he wants as you hold him loosely. He circles his hips as they rise and fall from the seat, as if it would make the friction enough, but when it doesn’t help he huffs frustratedly. “Come on.”

“Levi.” you say his name with an authority that pulls him from his hazy-eyed stupor and he snaps to attention, cock twitching in your loose grasp. “You’ve been in control more than enough lately. I’ll let you come when you’re ready.”

HIs nostrils flare, and he tries his best to sound angry, rather than desperate, “I’m ready.”

“Are you?” You grip his cock tightly again, this time jerking him roughly with one hand, leaning forward to squeeze his thigh with the other. 

Levi keeps his eyes fixed on yours, knowing that you won’t give in until he’s exposed before you, knowing that he’s still not really letting go in the way he must. He knows what’s coming, and knows he’ll have to do his very best to hold on, even as you twist your grip in a way that you know he has no defense against and his thighs begin to tremble. He swallows hard, leaning back into his seat, trying not to tense too soon, giving himself some way to come down from the high your hand was quickly pulling him to. When you dig your nails into the wiry muscle of his thigh he groans, brows furrowing and eyes struggling to focus on yours. 

"God... fuck..." he tugs at his restraints, wood creaking beneath him, and the muscles on his thighs dance at the very same pace you've set on his leaking cock. "Just let me cum already, I've had enough."

"Have you?" You know better than to give into his demands, not when his jaw is clenched and he’s fighting so hard against his bindings. 

"Yes."

"Then why are you still fighting?" he says nothing, still twitching in your grasp. “You don’t have to, not right now.” 

His cheeks are hot, a redness spreading from them and down his pale chest. He grips at the sides of the seat, knuckles turning white as his nails dig into the wood. You see him struggling with your movements, struggling with your words, so you keep going, watching him writhe and fuss under his breath, until his eyes roll back in his head and his jaw goes slack. Finally satisfied, you release his cock, and he outright whines, trembling as he thrusts upward, his body searching for the hand that would not yet return to him.

His voice is jagged, barely more than a collection of sharp breaths outwards, each ending in a soft whine, "Please... _please_." 

You hum out your approval and he keens as the wordless praise washes over him. This is what you'd wanted, the point you needed to get him to, laying down his cracked and dented suit of armor to let the vulnerability he keeps behind the rusted metal breathe, but you need just a little bit more from him. 

"Soon, Levi. I just need you to hold it in one more time for me, okay?"

His head falls back as he whines out his protests, but he does acquiesce, raising his head and looking very much fussy but resigned. He leans forward as far as his aching limbs will allow and presses his forehead to yours, nodding. You stay like that for some time, not wanting to touch his cock until it stops throbbing, so you bring both hands up to cup his face. He sighs, as contentedly as he can given the state he’s in.

“Okay… I’m ready…”

You know he’s right this time, as you grip his cock again, and he whimpers at your touch. This time, nothing is held back, not now that he’s reminded that you’ve got him. He closes his eyes and pants hard, delicious little whines making their way from his lips to your ears as he lets himself focus on the pull of your hand, previously bolstered by the pull of your gaze. Then, quite quickly, there he is. Right on the edge, flexing his thighs, his stomach, anything to stop the rush of sensation to his cock - biding his time before you relent, something he trusts you to do, and not a moment too late as he warns you. 

"Close!" He is urgent, scared, not wanting to disappoint, and as you pull your hand away he wriggles against his bindings and groans, forehead still pressed to yours like the small contact was his only lifeline. His groans turn to panicked moans as his thighs tense and his eyes screw shut even more tightly and you see his cock throbbing, threatening to release though it remains untouched, but he grits his teeth and contains himself, muttering out a whining chant of "Love you... love you..."

"So good for me, Levi, so strong." Tears finally fall down his cheeks, and you take his cock in your hand again, squeezing it as it pulses against your palm. He’s suspended still, on the verge of orgasm, and you decide to give it to him. “Come for me. Can you do that?”

He nods, a little sob stuck in his throat, released as a moan as you pump his cock. His body settles, no longer tensing, no longer fighting, and you do everything he loves most - swirling your thumb over the head of his cock when he is least expecting as you kiss away the tears on his cheeks. It feels as if you only spend seconds touching him like this before he’s crying out your name, shaking as he coats your hand and his own chest with rope after rope of cum.

He slumps forward and dips his head to rest in the crook of your neck as you rub small circles into his sweat-covered back. He pants and whines and shakes in your arms, and when you reach behind him to untie him he refuses to move his face from where it’s buried in your neck. You rub his wrists and press kisses to the top of his head, cooing happy praises at him as he continues to let tears fall against your skin. 

“I’ve got you, Levi, I’ve got you.” he wraps his arms around you, pulling you onto his lap, mess on his body be damned, and rests his face against your chest. 

He mutters something into your chest, still too tired and sensitive to breathe in anything other than the scent on your skin, but you’re able to make it out as a small, _’Thank you.’_

-

When he’s ready to let you go, you stand, helping him up and guiding him to the bathroom. He keeps his hands on your hips as you start the shower, checking the temperature is appropriate before undressing yourself. Even as you pull his hands away to tug your shirt off he still brings them back to you as soon as your skin is bare, shuffling in backwards as you push him under the spray of water. His eyes are tired, but content as you tilt his chin up, letting the warm water soak his hair. 

“Close your eyes, Levi.” he does, humming happily as you lather up his hair, and when his dark locks are thoroughly cleansed his eyes meet yours again, calm and clear as you run soapy hands over his body. 

It isn’t often he lets you take care of him like you had tonight, and you know that in the morning he’ll be his usual cold and unapproachable self to his subordinates, but you’ll see the difference then just as you do now. The softness in his posture, the ease in his stride. Sometimes he needs to be broken down to put himself back together again, finding a few better ways to fit his pieces together, and you were happy to do that for him.

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr request.


End file.
